Please Don't Leave Me
by camilleisanotaku
Summary: Nathan is still not fully recovered from his accident and Haley is sick and tired of her 'cold' husband. After threatening to leave him Nathan realizes how much he can lose if he doesn't try and get his act together... Set in season 5 after Haley's ultimatum! Very smutty and graphic content so you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**_Set in season 5 after Haley's ultimatum_**

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Nathan!" she yelled way too familiarly to her husband.

He sat on the couch in silence surrounded by the beer bottles he'd consumed in the afternoon.

"I told you that if you don't get your act together then I'm leaving you"

"Then leave." He stated coldly to his fuming wife.

She stood there in awe by his harsh comment, but the journey Nathan has been taking her after his accident, this wasn't all that shocking. He used to be so caring and sweet but now he was just so bitter and filled with hate.

"Is that what you want?" she was finally able to let out after her initial reaction.

"It's better than you yelling at me when you get home" he replied without making eye contact.

Even though she told Nathan she'd leave him she knew she could never do that to her husband. And Nathan probably knew that too, but she was really starting to miss her old Nathan. The Nathan before he got into his wheelchair.

He was finally walking now but since he's taken his next step forward in his physical recovery it seems like he's taken three steps back emotionally.

* * *

Quietly she began to tidy up the mess around him. Anything to get her mind off of his previous comment.

"I didn't mean that… if that's what you're thinking Hales" he said numbly.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped back as she shoved the fifth bottle of Heineken in the large black trash bag.

"Please don't leave me…" he said as he took a step towards her.

She sniffled as she proceeded with her chores, doing all means to not make eye contact with him.

"Talk to me Hales" he begged as she continued to clean around the kitchen angrily.

_God… I hate when he makes that whiny voice._ She thought to herself. _But it's so darn cute too…_

"Oh like how you've been talking to me so lovingly the past few months?" she retorted.

_She's right, I've been acting like an asshole to her lately… plus Jamie too._

"I know I've been a jerk lately—"

"Lately? You mean every day since your accident?"

"Hales…"

"Look Nate. I know this has been hard on you, but what about me? Your wife? What about Jamie? All we've been doing is supporting you and all you have done in return is shut us out from your life."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry?! You think that's going to make things better?!" she shouted.

"Please Hales just hear me out"

"Why should I? You haven't been 'hearing me out' for months now. All you've been doing is drinking your pain away" she said throwing the bottle to his feet.

The sound of the shattering of the glass panged through both their ears and this made Nathan jump. He hadn't realized how angry she'd become with him.

And to his surprise instead of continuing to yell at him she just started sobbing. Seeing her crying like this made his heart break, he never wanted to do this to his precious Haley.

"I love you, okay? And I know we'll get through this somehow you just need to give me some time baby" he pleaded to her as he hugged her tightly from behind.

She seemed disgusted by his touch and this only pained him more.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he begged as he kissed her relentlessly on her neck.

"We need to go to bed." She said as she shoved him off.

He looked at her in shock with wide eyes. His innocent ole Haley would never do this to him in the early stages of their marriage.

"Tell me you love me first." He said pathetically.

Haley sighed heavily and she wanted to tell him how badly she loved him but she knew saying the three words wouldn't do any good for them.

"Go up to bed, I need to clean this still" she said referring to the shattered glass scattered about the kitchen floor.

Nathan was furious now, he couldn't get a simple I love you from his wife?

He grabbed Haley and shoved her forcefully against the wall nearest to them.

"Nathan!" she cried as she looked deep into his beautiful baby blues.

Seeing her face to face so upset made him weak, what was he planning on doing to her anyways?

Slowly he put his lips against hers and didn't realize how much he missed these lips of hers. He felt his thick beard rubbing against the softness of her cheeks; gently brushing the delicateness of the perfection he calls his wife.

* * *

She felt like putty in Nathan's hands. She missed his kisses so much but this only fueled her anger more due to his neglect from the months passed.

Not wanting to get too far ahead of herself she shoved him off yet again and couldn't help but have a defeated look bestow upon her face.

_Damn those eyes of his! She scolded herself._

"I've missed my Haley Bob…" he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"And our son has missed his daddy" she said bluntly.

_Ouch, that was a low blow Haley…_

"Let's just talk this out…"

"We will" Haley answered as she let the glass fall into the garbage.

* * *

Nathan sat at the foot of their queen-sized bed and he patiently waited for his wife to finish her shower. He didn't know why he felt so out of place in his own bedroom. He wandered his room slowly, still slow in pace with his walking. Suddenly he reached a mirror and looked at himself.

_I look like shit…_

His hair grown out long almost touching his shoulders, beard and mustache bushy and full. And eyes darkened by the lack of sleep he's been getting due to the voices in his head who are telling him how much of a loser he's become.

_More like a loser who has no life… he said adding fuel to the fire._

"Sorry I took so long" Haley said as she patted her wet hair with the towel.

"Did you get a haircut?" Nathan asked as he examined his wife.

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago" she answered confused.

_Of course he didn't notice the haircut…_

"Oh." He simply stated, annoyed that he hadn't known earlier.

He used to notice every single thing having to do with Haley and now, he didn't even realize she'd gotten a haircut until two weeks after.

She dimmed the lights and laid in the bed next to him. The atmosphere was extremely tense and neither one of them wanted to be the first to budge from the awkward silence.

"Is this how you felt every night?" he asked as stayed still next to him.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" she asked in an agitated manner.

"I feel so cold, useless, unloved…" he confessed to his wife.

She sighed. "Yes, that times a hundred" she admitted to Nathan. As much as she wanted to keep his heart from hurting she had to tell him how he made her feel all those nights he was being so mean to her.

"God Hales… what happened to me?" he said in a husky tone that sent tingles all over her body.

"W-what do you mean?" she said as her body reacted to the familiar voice.

"How has it come to this, we used to be so in love, I use to treat you like a princess, what happened?" he vented as he turned to look at her.

Haley smiled at the image in front of her. Nathan's face was partially covered by the white pillow beneath him and his eyes filled with worry.

_Just like old times… she thought to herself._

"Your accident happened" she let out plainly as she scooted closer to his body.

"I-I want to make it up to, and to Jamie" her heart melted at his kind words.

"That's easier said than done Nathan" she said as if talking to a puppy who needs potty training.

"I know Hales… I'll try my best" he said as he wrapped his big arms around his wife's waist.

She felt safe in arms; she's missed being this close to him.

"I love you Nathan" Haley said in an almost whisper as she turned to cuddle her head into his chest.

He played with her damp hair, loving the sudden change of mood between them.

"I love you too Hales, don't you ever forget that."

Suddenly she began wiggling whilst in his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing" she said in an embarrassed tone.

_Fuck… I am so horny right now._

"Tell me, what's up?" he said as he looked down at his beautiful girl.

"Really, it's nothing Natey" she said with her hand in between her thighs.

_Is he really that clueless?_

"Hales…?" he asked confused.

And to his surprise she started blushing a nice shade of pink and her cheeks turned hot.

"Hales are you…?" he said not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I-it's just that it's been so long since we've, you know, had sex" she said biting on her finger innocently.

Those words coming out of her mouth made Nathan extremely hard.

_God, could I have been any luckier?_

As Nathan was still lost in his thoughts Haley's embarrassment only grew.

_This is so embarrassing he doesn't want to have sex…_

"If you don't want to I understand, I didn't mean to force you into doing anything with me tonight since we just made up. And you probably think I'm weird for being so **_sexually frustrated_**" she said the last two words in a hush-hush tone.

"Oh no! It's not that honey, of course I wanna do dirty things with you" he replied assuringly as he got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Who said anything about dirty?" she giggled as he sucked on the sensitive spot of her neck.

"Me" he said in an authoritative way and this only made Haley more turned on.

Nathan had no problem giving his wife what she wanted but then a sudden realization came to mind.

"Is this fine with you? He asked.

"Is what fine with me?" she questioned as she looked at him confused.

"All of this" he said pointing at his thick beard.

She couldn't help but giggle at his question.

_The beard was sexy, but the hair could use a trimming._

"For tonight I am" she said in a raspy tone as she brought him back down to the bed and got on top of him.

* * *

Teasingly Haley started kissing his knees then his thighs and finally reached her way to his gear.

"Oh god Hales, you're so goddam sexy" he said as she pecked around his most sensitive area.

He watched as the straps to her nightgown kept slipping off of her shoulders as she wiggled about teasing him.

_I married such a babe…_

She saw him eyeing the straps to her gown and knew exactly what he wanted. She stopped in her tracks and smiled up at her scruffy lover.

"You want this little thing off?" she said as she played with the straps in her hand.

He simply nodded and this got another giggle out of her.

"Close your eyes first" she said as she bit her lip.

Nathan quickly followed her commands and shut his lids.

He felt her body come out of contact with him and he began to get worried.

"Hales?"

"Don't worry, I'm still here baby" she said with her voice seemingly close.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"Right next to you" she said as she began to wrap the silky material around his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked frantically.

"Sit up" she ignored his question

"Hales what's going on, is this some sick punishment for being an asshole?" he said as he listened to her directions.

"Sick punishment? Not at all." She said as he began to feel her breasts leaning on his back.

"I'm not liking being blindfolded like this" Nathan complained.

"You don't like this?" she said as she got a hold of his length.

Due to surprise he gasped at her touch.

"What about this?" she continued pumping her hand up and down in steady motions.

"MMM" he moaned out in pleasure from the soft touch of her tiny hands.

"Come for me baby" she whispered into his ear as she moved to in front of him.

"I'll try" he said sounding as if he was choking on his words.

Haley played with the tip of his cock and kissed it playfully.

That got a nice thrust from Nathan.

"How long do you think you can last?" she teased her husband.

"Not very long" he admitted. It's been so long since he's gotten any action he knew he'd blow any time now.

"That's no problem with me" she said as she tried to take as much of him into her mouth.

Her rhythmic motions with her tongue made this all the more pleasurable. And the fact that she tried to get all of his length into her tiny mouth was a cute attempt. If only he could see this attempt.

"H-Hales…" he groaned as she sucked him ravenously.

"I'm g-gonna co—" he said getting cut off by his actions.

He tried pulling away but this time she wanted to swallow.

"God…" he said feeling limp by what his wife just did to him.

She sat atop his lap and put her arms around his neck. He could feel her plump breasts touching his chest and him not being able to witness any of it made it all the more pleasing.

"You taste so good baby" she said sexily as she planted her lips on his for him to taste.

Her lips were so moist and sticky from his liquids that it turned him on yet again.

* * *

She began to untie her homemade blindfold and let it fall to the ground.

He blinked repeatedly to adjust his eyes and he smiled at his pleased wife.

"I cannot believe I couldn't see you actually swallow" he said teasingly knowing his wife was a spitter.

"Very funny." She said as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

"I'd say it was my turn but is my wife up for the occasion?" he said as he wiggle his eyebrows with suggestion.

"I think someone's a little too scruffy to be doing such things" she teased her furry faced husband.

"Haha, unbreak my heart" he retorted as he flashed her his famous smile.

**_A/N: Hello old and new readers! I'm glad that you took the time to read my story. Currently I am on the fence about doing like a four part short story with this, or just leave it as a oneshot? I'm liking this forgiving nature Haley has towards Nathan so I think I could do a cute little fluff-filled story with that, [and be warned very smutty as this chapter was]. So please tell me what you think, reviews would be much appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. Nathan was on his road to recovery and they were happier than ever since their reconciliation. But reality soon hit when Jamie started jumping on top of them.

"Mama! I'm home" he said as he kissed Haley on the cheek.

Haley smiled at her excited son but remembered his new found fear towards his dad. One night he saw Nathan drunk out of his mind and started knocking his trophies off of the shelves. To say he was terrified was an understatement.

"Hey Jimmy Jam" Nathan smiled at him.

Jamie winced a bit and this brought a frown upon Nathan's face.

"Jamie, go on, say hi to your Papa."

He looked at him with scared eyes and latched onto Haley burying his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry" Haley mouthed out to Nathan as she sat up to comfort Jamie.

"I'm scared Mama…" he whispered into her ear.

"Don't be baby, Papa's better now" she reassured him.

Nathan gave him a faint smile. Knowing his son was scared of him was worse than Haley being mad at him.

"Jamie come here son" he said with opened arms.

Slowly he approached his dad and still kept some distance between them.

"I know I have been a terrible dad to you lately since my accident, but I promise you I'll start getting better. Is that ok with you?"

He shook his head yes and went back to Haley's embrace.

"He's going to need some time to get used to it, that's all…" she said to Nathan sympathetically.

Haley began cooking breakfast and started to plate Jamie's food into the shape of a smile. "Here you go baby" she smiled at him widely.

"Thanks Mama!"

"You're wel—" she said cut off by Nathan.

"What do you think?" he said showing off his new look. Clean face and a nice short cut.

"Wow…" she said shocked.

"How about you Jamie, what do you think?" Nathan said hoping to get approval from his son.

"I like it" he said quietly.

Nathan knew it'd take more than a makeover to win over his son's love again. He remembered when Jamie looked up to him, he was practically his hero… but now, he was like a monster to him. I mean, it wasn't surprising at all because he was in fact acting monster-like. Throwing tantrums, complete inebriation all night long, destroying the house room-by-room, he'd be scared of himself too if he was a little boy.

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door.

"UNCLE LUCAS! UNCLE LUCAS!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards the door.

"J. Luke!" Lucas chanted as he entered the house and quickly got ahold of his nephew.

"Hey Luke" Haley said as she began putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Nice to see you Hales" Lucas replied as he began tickling Jamie's stomach.

"Wahhh, stop! I'm ticklish" Jamie said practically breathless.

The sight was nice, but at the same time Nathan was growing jealous of the relationship Lucas had with his son.

"Woah, Nate!" Lucas said finally noticing the new and improved Nathan.

"Hello to you too Luke" Nathan said coolly.

Lucas finally put Jamie upright and walked over to his brother.

"It's nice to see you like this man" he said hugging him in congratulations.

Haley smiled wide when she saw them all like this, but it did make her sad that Jamie was still afraid of Nathan. She knew that it'd take time for him to adjust to this so she wanted him to stay at Lucas' for the night. Plus, that'd give her and Nathan some "healing" time as well.

"Can I talk with you Luke?" Haley asked.

"Sure" he said stepping to the side to gain some privacy.

"Is it ok if Jamie sleeps over?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, you know the house gets boring without him" he smiled at her knowing he was doing her this favor.

"Plus, you and Nate need some time to catch up" he winked at her.

"Lucas!" she said as she shoved his arm even though she knew what he was saying was true.

"Jamie, go upstairs with your daddy and pack some stuff for yourself, you're gonna sleep over at Uncle Lucas'!" she instructed him.

"Yay! Really?! Ok Mama!" he said grabbing Nathan's hand and started rushing upstairs.

Nathan smiled down at them as his eager son dragged him up the steps.

"I can't forget my jersey!" Jamie stated handing the shirt to Nathan.

Nathan folded the piece of clothing and put it in his backpack.

"I like you better like this daddy" Jamie said honestly.

"I like me better like this too." He quickly agreed as he smiled at his son.

Jamie ran over to his dad and hugged his legs. Nathan was enamored by how quickly little kids forgive people.

"Daddy, I've missed you"

"J. Luke! We gotta go soon!" Lucas shouted from downstairs.

"Well you gotta go now buddy, I'll see you tomorrow?" Nathan said as he carried Jamie in his arms.

"Bye Daddy!" he said as he kissed him on the cheek and began running down the stairs as Nathan followed slowly.

"You two kids don't get too crazy while we're away" Lucas winked at Haley and Nathan.

"Lucas!" said shocked at his comment.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" he said as he exited the house hysterically laughing.

Nathan looked over at his embarrassed wife and saw her covering her face with her tiny hands.

"God Lucas never knows when to shut up" she said blushing red like a tomato.

"Why? Is there any truth to what he said?" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh-ho, slow down. Last time I checked someone here had a bad back" she said looking up at him.

"And last time I checked someone here decided to swallow"

"Ugh! So not funny!" she said shoving him as she couldn't help but remember the night they decided to do more than just forgiving.

"What? It's true isn't it?" he smiled at her.

"I don't know, the last time I checked I was having sex with this one guy with a big ole beard and thick mustache… I don't think it was you though" she said feigning amnesia.

"HAHA, very funny Hales!" he replied as he held her in his big arms.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she smiled at him.

"Anything you want to do" he stated simply.

"I don't think your back can handle what I want to do" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really now?" he said holding her closer.

"Yes, but I guess I can alter my plans a bit just for my 'weak widdo husband'" she said in a baby voice.

"Weak, eh?" he said as he carried her in one swift movement and had her dangling across his shoulder.

"Nathan! Put me down! You're going to hurt your back!" she said writhing in his arms.

"I'm fine!" he said tauntingly as he brought her up the stairs.

"Nathan!" she said continuing to wiggle.

They finally reached their bedroom and he set her down gently onto their bed.

"Don't do stuff like that, Nathan!" she said as she hit him around.

"Like what, like this?" he said as he got on top of her and started kissing her.

"N-no, like heavy lifting" she managed to whisper out.

This spell Nathan put her in was inexplicable, but she wasn't complaining.

"You're no where near heavy" he said as he began to fondle around with the hem of her shirt.

"Still… don't scare me like that" she said looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said as he pouted.

She giggled at his innocent expression and reversed their roles by getting on top of him. Nathan was absolutely captured by his wife's beauty and nothing can get his focus off of his beautiful wife. The way her hands traveled around his body, the way her kisses made him melt, and the way her words soothed him like a baby. It was all the perfect equation to be completely enraptured by this gorgeous girl he can call his wife; Haley James Scott.

As she kissed him passionately her hands began to find their way to his shirt and to her surprise he decided to do what Haley was intending to, rip the shirt off of his back.

Her giggles only heightened as the sight of his bare chest was exposed and she knew her hands couldn't stay away. She saw the scar that Nathan got from the car accident when she left for the tour and every time she saw it she couldn't help but remember how much he loved her. Her hands gently touched the scar as if it was fresh and her body began to tremble at the feeling. Suddenly her lips found their way to the scar and started pecking at the sight.

"I love you" she let out as she continued to kiss the scar.

"I love you too" he said as his hands played with her short hair.

Haley sat up from her position but was still straddling Nathan. He could feel himself getting tight against his boxers; he was thanking god that he was wearing sweat pants this morning.

"Would you like a show at this bright hour?" she said seductively.

"With pleasure" he replied.

Nathan's hands quickly went for her shirt until she scolded him by slapping his hands off.

"No. I'm going to give you a show. Just sit back and let mama do the work" she said as she shooed his hands away.

"What am I getting myself into?" Nathan laughed as he did as instructed, he'd definitely let Haley do the work if that's what she wanted.

Haley grabbed his hands and let them guide their way up from her stomach all the way to her breasts. She motioned his hands to grab at her sensitive spots and initially he hesitated but when the moans escaped her lips he knew what he was doing was right.

As his hands continued to do that she quickly took her shirt off and let it fall to the side of the bed. Haley rested her hands on top of his signaling him to stop and he almost frowned at the thought and gesture. She laughed at his saddened façade but once she began unclasping her bra his expression turned from somber to content in a matter of seconds.

"You know what I really like?" Haley said as Nathan's eyes were affixed to her breasts.

"What baby?" he questioned.

"When these…" she said pointing at his lips. "Suck these…" she said gesturing at her rack.

His eyes widened at her brash words and he found himself speechless.

"No… it's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to…" she said in an almost embarrassed way.

Nathan was still speechless but that was only because he was trying to find the right words to express how completely turned on he was right now. But Haley was still the innocent little girl he'd fallen in love with so he knew dirty talk was not her fortay and that it probably took all her courage to say such a thing to him.

"Oh, I want to!" he replied eagerly.

"Really?" she said shyly.

"Mhm" he said as he began kissing above her nipples.

"Nathan…" she moaned softly as her hand rested on the back of his head.

"I want to ravish you so badly…" he said as he nibbled softly.

"Be gentle, Natey" she said softly into his ear

_God…her words turn me into butter…._

Domineering Haley could only last so long because he knew her roots were deep into the girl next door thing. But he always liked to see how long she lasted before she caved. He tried to flip them over so he'd be on top but a hand hindered his motion.

"What's up baby?" he said wondering why she was stopping him.

"I said I was in charge tonight" she smiled coyly.

"I just thought that may—"

"Well you thought wrong…" she said as she scrunched up her nose.

The two were still left in their bottoms that would soon be gone. Nathan was pleasantly surprised by the way Haley was acting. He's never seen her like this in the bedroom.

She wiggled out of her pants and her hands were now dragging the sweats off of Nathan.

"Although I do love the comfy look I'd much like to see you wearing…me" she said giddily.

"I'd be happy to" he said as he watched his naked wife undress him.

He was left in just his boxers and the excitement was quickly growing. As much as he wanted to pounce on her he knew that she wanted to do this for _them_. Plus it wasn't too bad seeing her take over.

Haley rubbed against him and Nathan couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan.

"You're torturing me Hales" he said restraining himself.

She let out an evil laugh. "Baby, you know I play fair" she responded while she began to take his boxers off.

"Since when?" he smirked at her.

"Since tonight" she smiled as they were now completely nude.

Teasingly Haley touched the skin on his thighs knowing this would drive him over the edge.

"You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" he said barely hanging in.

"Just a little" she said as she turned around.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Trying something new" she said as she positioned herself above him.

Haley took his length in her hand and edged her fingers towards the tip.

"Hales…" he moaned.

Slowly she teased her clit with his throbbing member and had no idea how or why she thought of this unorthodox position.

Nathan couldn't help but enjoy every second of this ride.

"Baby you feel so good inside of me" she said as she thrusted methodically.

His hands rested on her sides, steadying her position.

"Nathan!" she groaned as she rode him longer and harder.

As she thrusted and moaned his name Nathan was entering a blissful state and all he could see, smell, and feel was Haley.

"Cum with me Nathan!" she practically cried being so close to her climax.

"I'm close baby" he said knowing that his peak was near.

Her walls tightened around him and her pace slowed.

"Oh god." She said as she began feeling her juices flow out.

Nathan's eyes were planted on the black and blue 23 above her bottom and he knew that'd get him off in a blink of an eye.

Haley got out of their position and settled with a cuddle.

"That was amazing" Nathan said as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

A small and tired giggle escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just that we still have the rest of the day ahead of us and I don't want it to get ruined. Suddenly I'm worried that what we've shared for the past couple of days is all just… unrealistic"

"Hales… what we've had for the past couple of days is just my recovery. You deserve a loving and caring husband."

She quickly sat up and looked at Nathan seriously.

"Please don't leave me again…" she said as she held his hand.

"What do you mean?" he said hating seeing this hurt girl in front of him.

"You were so dark for those four months and I felt like I'd never get you back. That I'd never get the Nathan Scott I fell in love with and married ever again." She confessed.

Nathan then sat up to make eye contact with his stressed out wife.

"I'm never going back there Hales… I promise you that."

"Promise?" she said with her face scrunched up.

"We'll have days like this for the rest of our lives" he said as he laid them back down.

"We better"

**A/N: So I finally caved to continue this four part story! I just couldn't leave it as it was for the first part. I'm not really sure what I have in store for the next two parts so just give me some time to think of something amazing up. I really hope you liked it! This might be a bit too smutty for some people's taste but it's cute smut so that makes it better! Please review and while you're at it check out my fanfic "A Lifetime Friendship" if you have not already! Thanks I love my readers so much! Oh and pitch some ideas for stuff you'd like to see. It might inspire me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathan Scott how do you feel making the winning shot for tonight's game?" the reporter asked the sweat-filled Bobcat.

"I feel amazing. The crowd, the rush, the victory it's all too amazing" Nathan said breathlessly.

"And who do you have to thank for today's victory?" The reporter continued.

"Well she couldn't make it tonight, but my wife Haley." He said with excited thoughts about the woman he left at home.

"Nathan Scott, number 23 ladies and gents." The reporter said ending the interview.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Nathan sighed with annoyance at the news he was hearing from Haley.

"I'm really sorry I can't go to Charlotte with you baby… It's just with all the housework and parent-teacher conference later this afternoon, plus bringing Jamie to his sleepover with Madison" she said apologetically.

"Hales… can't you just cancel all your plans?" Nathan pouted.

"I can't, I feel terrible" she said as she rested a hand on his arm.

This was the first game Nathan was playing since his accident and Haley really felt bad about missing it.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I understand…" he said with his voice trailing.

"Please don't give me that face it's making me feel worse" she said as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What face?" he asked looking down at his sorrow-filled wife.

"The 'I'm upset but can't do anything about it' face!" she exclaimed to him passionately.

"I do not make that face Hales!" he said looking at her sideways.

"Oh really now?" she said impersonating him.

_Adorable. Haley is absolute perfection… he thought to himself._

"Seriously. No" he shook his head as he smiled.

"Whatever you say Nate." She giggled.

"I'm not upset with you, just wish you could come. That's all…" he said explaining his emotions.

"I know, and I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" he looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"You'll see later tonight…" she said seductively as she sauntered away sexily.

"You little tease" he said chasing behind her quickly.

* * *

"Nathan Scott you bad boy" Haley said over the phone line.

"How am I a bad boy honey?" he smiled widely as he sat in the locker room.

"You make tonight's winning shot when I don't come?" she cooed into the phone.

"I guess it's just pay back for missing it." He teased her.

"AH! How dare you!" she said in a fake shocked tone.

"I'm just messing with you baby. So how did Jamie's parent-teacher conference go?" he asked as he attempted to tie his tie with the phone resting against his shoulder.

"Great! Jamie has really taken a liking with math and I heard he loves playing baseball with the other kids" she said practically clapping at their son's accomplishments.

"That sounds amazing Hales." He smiled knowing how pleased she was with the news.

"It was and still is amazing. I actually couldn't stop smiling while driving home but then I realized I had to drop Jamie off at Madison's and that made me sad."

"Aww, why baby?" He asked concerned.

"Well now I'm all alone in this big house…" she said in a childish tone.

The tone of her voice made Nathan extremely tight in his pants. Just the thought of Haley all alone and vulnerable in their big home got his libido in overdrive.

"What are you doing now?" he questioned to get his mind off of his throbbing member.

"Baking a cake for you" she chuckled cutely.

"What? A cake?" he asked making sure he heard right.

"Yup. Kind of like a 'congrats on winning' cake!" she laughed.

"Well I think I'll be home right in time for that freshly baked cake of yours" he said trying to brighten her mood.

"Ok sweetie. I'll be expecting you."

"I'm gonna head out to Tree Hill, I'll be home soon angel. I love you."

"I love you too Nathan" she replied as she made kissy noses.

* * *

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" Nathan sang as he was alone inside of the car.

_God… the things I do to take my mind off this erection of mine…_

"Next up on 98.9 is something quite old school… Halo by Haley James" the DJ announced.

"Haley James Scott" Nathan corrected in an annoyed tone.

There was nothing more of a turn off than the thought of that dark time between them. Haley was off on tour and Nathan, well he was in the hospital after his accident.

_"Don't come back Haley, I don't want you coming back" he said calmly on the phone with her._

_"I have to, you're hurt Nathan…"_

_"I was hurt long before this accident, just stay there with Chris" he said coldly._

_"That's not fair Nathan!" she yelled at him._

_"I don't want you here, just like you don't want to be with me. I told you it was either me or the tour, and it's obvious what your choice was."_

_"This isn't fair Nathan…" she cried on the line. He knew this was hurting her, but he was hurt too._

_The next morning….._

_"Mr. Scott, your medicine" the nurse said handing over his little white cup of pills and a cup of water to follow._

_"Thank you." He stated as he laid broken in the bed. The surgery went well but he was left with this stupid scar right below his chest near his ribs._

_"Nathan…" Haley said as she walked through the door._

_"Haley…" he replied surprised at her presence._

_"I know you said you don't want me here but I want to be here because just knowing that you're hurting like this kills me inside" she sobbed keeping her distance near the door instead of him._

_He looked at her blankly and couldn't find the words he wanted to tell her._

_"I'll just go, I know this was stupid of me to come…" she said heading towards the door._

_"Wait!" he exclaimed._

_"Please don't leave me…" he said vulnerable to her. He was all talk, he could say all these mean things to her but when she was right there in front of him all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her how much he missed her._

_"Please don't leave me again Hales… please" he sobbed as he watched her approach his bedside._

_"Oh Nathan I promise I won't ever leave you again!" she cried as she kissed him on the cheeks._

* * *

"Perfect!" she said as she finished piping the words onto the cake.

She took a step back to look over the words she had just written in purple icing.

"It's perfect" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" she said catching her breath.

"I didn't hear you come in" she said turning to expose her blushing face.

"I'm sorry" he said as he laughed at her embarrassed face.

"You're too cute" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Congratulations!" she said with her arms in the air and a huge smile.

"You took me by surprise and that was what I was planning on doing when you walked in!" she giggled.

"I swear if you don't stop being so adorable you're going to be ravished right here on this kitchen counter." He said as he had his arms crossed.

"As tempting as that sounds I'd like you to taste my cake first." She smiled.

"Oh I'd love to taste your cake." He said as he squeezed her butt.

"NATHAN!" she exclaimed.

"Ok. Serve it up. My body is ready." He said jokingly.

She just laughed as she shook her head in amusement.

"Here you weirdo." She said handing him a slice of the red velvet cake.

"Is it good?" she questioned as she watched him chew.

"Very" he smiled with a thumbs up as he took another bite.

"Lemme taste!" she said reaching for his plate.

"Nope." He said with his mouth filled with cake.

"Nathan!" she said trying to snatch it away.

"This is my piece get your own"

"But I just want a bite!" she complained in a childish tone.

"Nope." He repeated as he lifted his plate in the hair.

"This isn't funny!" she said as she crossed her arms because she couldn't reach the plate.

"Fine, since you want to taste it so bad" he said as he kissed her.

His hand caressed the back of her head and he found himself getting quite turned on by her innocent ways.

"You like?" he smiled mischievously.

She licked her lips and blushed as she watched him set the plate back on the counter.

"You play a dirty game Scott" she said as she finally took a bite of the cake.

"I do, just call me Nathan "Dirty" Scott." He laughed at his ridiculous joke.

"Oh I'll show you dirty…" she said as she made her way to the stairs.

He just gawked at the petite figure making its way up the stairs.

"Well are you just going to stay down here all night or you going to follow dirty boy?" she said seductively.

"COMING!" he said as he rushed up the steps.

* * *

As he got up the steps he heard the sound of running water coming from their bathroom.

"Haley?" he said teasingly as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm in here" she giggled.

Nathan quickly tore his clothes off finding himself extremely hard at the thought of what he was about to reveal when he pushed the shower curtains back. He has seen her naked a thousand times, but the anticipation of seeing it got to him almost every time even after 5 years of marriage.

"Since you're such a dirty boy I thought I'd clean you off" she whisper yelled over the running water.

He finally pulled the shower curtain back and slid the clear door. There she was, steaming hot water bouncing off of her smooth skin and silky hair.

She looked at him with hunger in her eyes and instantly grabbed him by the waist. He stared at her wondering what she was doing and her smile grew larger.

"I married such a hot, talented, stud" she said as she brought his body closer to hers. All she wanted was some sort of contact because this distance was making her crave him more.

"Why are you so cute?" he asked as he ran his hands through her soaking wet hair.

"Just cute? I'm not sexy?" she questioned as she did a 360 degree spin to show herself off to him.

"Oh, my baby is the sexiest girl in the world" he said as he kissed her on the neck.

"Hmm, I better be" she chuckled as he nibbled on the same spot he was kissing.

"I could stay like this all night" he said as he lost himself in the motions of his tongue.

"But then the water would start getting cold." She laughed at her ridiculous response.

"So? I'd keep you warm." He smirked at her as the water continued to hit his face.

"Can we try something new tonight?" she asked as he looked down at her.

"Anything for you baby" he said not even needing to hear her request.

"You can't laugh at me when I ask." She warned him, already blushing at the thought of asking him.

"I promise I won't laugh" he said with his hand on his heart as if pledging.

* * *

The two lovers finally stepped out of the shower and began to dry each other off. As Nathan wrapped the towel around Haley's body he held her close.

"What were you going to request we do tonight?" he said with his chin resting on her shoulder.

She looked down at her feet and sauntered her way to their bedroom. It was dim and felt so cozy and familiar.

"Come on, you've got to tell me Hales." He said as he held her hands.

She took a seat on the side of their bed and looked up at his freshly showered body. Her hands touched over his toned body, carefully feeling his abs and going over the scar from his accident.

"I'd do anything for you, I know that much" he added to persuade her into finally asking what she wanted.

"I'm embarrassed." She said biting on her bottom lip.

"Don't be, it's just me and you baby. I won't judge you." He smiled at her eagerly wanting to find out what this embarrassing new thing Haley wanted to take part in. He quickly considered bondage but knew that Haley could never go near leather and whips.

"I-I want to try anal sex." She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"C-come again?" Nathan asked making sure he heard right. Just the thought of doing such a thing excited him so much, but this was such a bold request from her.

Her faced turned pale from shame and it seemed like she wanted to zip her mouth shut.

"Nevermind" she quickly turned away from eye contact.

"No Hales, say it again." Nathan demanded her.

"I was being stupid and horny and I didn't really want to I was just joki—"

"Hales, I'd love to." He said cutting her off.

Haley blushed at his words, she couldn't help but feel like an innocent little girl around him.

"It'll hurt for you though, are you sure you want to?" The last thing Nathan wanted to do was hurt his precious Haley.

Her chest began to tighten and she could tell that her nervousness was fully shown in her facial expression. It was as if she couldn't form words anymore.

"And why all of a sudden?" he added.

"I want to make you happy." She answered simply.

"You make me happy you dork" he said as he pinched her nose.

"I know I do, but… just knowing that you've experienced so much with… well with other girls always gets my blood boiling when I think about it" she confessed to him austerely.

Nathan looked at her serious face and he couldn't help but feel guilty for putting her in this situation. It was true that before he and Haley married he was a manwhore, definitely familiar with all things sex, but when he laid eyes on her, he was instantly hooked. Everything he did was for her benefit.

"I'm sorry…" he started. "But I can't change who I was before I met you." He said looking down.

"Nathan" she said making him look at her. "I fell in love with the boy you wanted to become, don't think I ever hated who you were, because who you were is a part of who you are now" she said with a caring hand on his cheek.

"But you only want this because of me and my past, I hate that" he said angry with himself.

"Oh Nathan, it's not just because of your past. I know it may be surprising but I fantasize doing all kinds of things with you" she said biting her lip.

He knew that his innocent little Haley wasn't so innocent but hearing such brash things from her got him awfully excited.

"Like, tying you up on this bed and watching you beg for me to touch you. Or slutty wedding sex, maybe even some poolside sex" she blushed as she revealed all of her fantasies.

"H-Haley…" Nathan replied as he choked on his words. These fantasies of hers matched perfectly with his, but actually making them reality was another thing.

She climbed onto the bed in slow, sensual movements. Making sure her ass was in full view she pushed the towel slightly higher. As she rested her elbows on the mattress and her chin on her palms she was pleased when she saw Nathan's arousal.

"What do you say dirty boy? Want to give this a try with me?" she smirked as she watched him approach slowly.

As if handling fragile glass he held her waist. Making his way onto the bed making sure to get comfortable with being in this position with her.

"You're absolute perfection my love." He whispered to her as he peeled the towel off of her body and tossed it to the ground.

A wave of coldness quickly swept past her, making her want Nathan's warm touch even more.

"Hold me" she begged in a pained tone.

As if mimicking what he had just done to Haley he took his towel off and tossed it to the side, following her direction he found his arms around her waist. He pecked starting from her neck reaching to her lower back.

"Baby…" she pleaded with him. She craved his entrance so much that it made her ache.

"I need to take things nice and slow" he replied as he began to tease her clit.

His touch surprised her due to their positioning but she wasn't complaining. Matter of fact she found herself begging, yet again.

"In-inside me please" she practically whimpered to him.

Seeing his wife beg for him like this made him go crazy, but he knew waiting it out would be worth it.

"Haley honey, patience." He said with slight amusement in his tone.

She turned her head from her kneeling position and gave Nathan full view of her blushing face. Her hair was draped over her face, discreetly covering the redness to her cheeks. Her motions were his cue to stop teasing her and to start pleasing her.

"It's going to hurt at first, but I'll try and make it as pleasing for you as possible" he explained.

"O-okay" she said in a nervous tone. There was no going back now, she suggested this position and there was absolutely no going back now.

"Are you sure you're okay with this baby?" he said as he massaged the soft skin to her bosom.

"Mhm." She said in her still nervous tone.

"Absolutely positive?" he said wanting to penetrate through her, but he never wanted Haley to regret anything they did together.

"Yeah baby. I'm positive" she said in a convincing tone.

"Okay" he said preparing to inch into her.

As she stuck her butt higher into the air for him he felt as if he was losing his breath. Was this all really happening right now? He hadn't done such a position in years, while his experiences _before_ Haley were wild and crazy nothing compared to the pleasure he felt whenever he made love to Haley. He knew she was uncomfortable with such things and that she secretly had a dirty side that he had only seen and it made him feel special, like he was on top of the world. Only Haley could make him feel like that.

Carefully he began to enter the delicate hole. Initially her body self consciously rejected the 'foreign object' but after numerous trials he finally succeeded with entering her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and this startled Nathan.

"You okay baby?" he said rubbing her thighs with comfort.

She simply nodded without speaking a word.

He felt his body wanting to pick up the pace but his mind was redirecting him to the girl below him trying to adjust to the feeling. Nathan violently gripped at her shoulders trying to control himself. Her back arched with his forceful touch as he was almost completely inside her.

"Hales…" he groaned out in frustration as he felt himself fully enveloped within her.

"You're so tight, God." He purred into her ear as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

Haley felt her elbows getting weak, she could barely prop herself up.

"Nathan! You're so big baby." She whimpered as she went limp.

Thrust after thrust he felt himself growing larger and tighter inside her.

"Faster." She demanded him as she turned to face him yet again.

"Faster?" he teased.

"Ugh, yes Nathan, FASTER!" she exclaimed.

"Say my name again" he said closing his eyes.

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathannnnn" she moaned as he quickened his pace.

His head became dizzy from the pleasure he was feeling. Hearing Haley chant his name was just what he needed for his final release. As he entered his earth shattering orgasm he collapsed onto Haley not being able to control his body anymore.

* * *

She giggled as she looked over at the sweat-filled man above her. "That was good." She said as she pecked him gently on the corner of his mouth as she simultaneously scooted over on their bed.

"My girl was dirty tonight" he smirked as he played with a strand of her hair. He was breathless after what they just did, 4 hours of basketball practice was _nothing_ compared to anal sex with Haley.

"I was, wasn't I?" she said as she nestled her head into his neck.

"You were." He chuckled as he caressed the skin of her arms.

"I need to tell you something." She said in a worried tone.

"What is it?"

"I hated missing your game tonight. Feeling like I was missing out on a crucial part of my family's life." She said as she focused her eyes away from him.

"Hales… you can't help that we have busy schedules. I mean, you're so understanding with everything. Missing a game once in a while isn't that big of a deal" he said trying to console her.

"Well, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish you here at home…" she said feeling ashamed of her selfishness.

"I know everything you do is for me and Jamie, and you're the best father someone could ask for, you're the best lover, the best friend, I needed you before I even knew it. But that just makes being alone worse."

"But Hales, you're not alone, you have Jamie and your students." He tried to explain.

"But all I want is you. Nothing matters without you" she pleaded with him.

"What are you trying to tell me Hales?" he said growing angry with her.

She looked up at him, she could tell he was upset with her now.

"Nevermind…" she said not wanting to ruin their amazing night.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered as she turned her body away from him.

"What?" he said surprised by her words.

"I'm pregnant. Three months." She said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Haley, when did you find out?" he said making her turn to face him.

"Today, after I dropped Jamie off I got a call from the doctor. Remember the appointment I had last week? Well results came in and they found out I was pregnant and just finished with my first trimester."

He hugged her excitedly as the words came out of her mouth. "We're having another kid" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, we are" she smirked with her thoughts still somewhere else.

"What's the problem Haley?" he said trying to figure her out.

"I don't want to raise the baby alone."

"What? Why would that happen?"

"You're going to be on the road around the time she comes along." She explained.

"She?" he looked at her baffled.

"I just have a hunch it'll be a girl." She smiled slightly but still filled with worry.

"Hales baby… you won't raise the baby alone, I'll be here no matter what, you know that" he said trying to ease her worries.

"I know you want to be here, but the Bobcat's season is far from over…" she teared up at the thought of his absence.

"What do you want me to do?" he said feeling like he was torn between the baby and the Bobcat's.

She looked at him and a tear escaped her eyes, rolling down her flushed cheeks. When she was in pain he was as well, so seeing her distraught was killing him. He hated being the cause of her sadness.

"Please don't leave me…" she cried.

**_A/N: Hope you liked this! Sorry it took me awhile to update this but I wanted to construct this chapter in a certain way and it took me longer than expected. Plus, I just finished AP testing at school so I was focusing on that first. Tell me what you think about this part! Your feedback would be lovely and it motivates me to update sooner! Love you all!_**


End file.
